1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computing systems, and more particularly to, systems and methods for managing computing systems utilizing augmented reality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Augmented reality is utilized primarily to passively obtain information regarding a particular location identified in a captured image. For example, a user can obtain the menu of a particular restaurant via augmented reality utilizing a captured image of the restaurant. In this example, a captured image of the exterior of the restaurant is used to identify the restaurant. Once the restaurant is identified, a user is capable of obtaining previously stored information related to the restaurant (e.g., the menu, consumer rating, location, etc.). While obtaining information via augmented reality is helpful in many situations, contemporary uses of augmented reality are limited.
For example, field technicians are often required to inspect computing systems to determine if the computing systems are functioning properly. If a computing system is experiencing an error condition, the field technician usually diagnoses the one or more causes of the error condition and then troubleshoots the error condition. Often, the field technician accesses a management network to determine the error condition and/or to access an error log for the computer system(s) that is/are experiencing an error condition. At times, however, the field technician may not be able to access the management network because, for example, the device the field technician is utilizing to access the management network may be malfunctioning and/or the management network may not be functioning properly. Alternatively, the field technician may not be associated with the entity in charge of the management network and, for security reasons, the entity in charge of the management network does not desire to provide the field technician with access to the management system. Therefore, it is desirable for a field technician to have a way to remotely determine the status condition of a computing systems and diagnose/troubleshoot errors in the computing system without accessing the management network.